Blue Eyes, Heads and a Single Muffler
by Cookiez-un
Summary: Hatsune Miku/Makimiya Fuuki-centric drabbles in a childhood friend theme. Goes from copying homework and playing galge to showing off the Japanese spirit and accidental kisses with Mikuo. Prompts much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I watch my best friend's face while he got a love confession. His face slightly turned red but it wasn't noticable unless you stared really hard. In the end, after all the courage it took for the girl to confess, he just turned her down gently while bowing down.

Hatsune Miku had her elbows propped up the window sill two stories above the ground with a perfect view of the scene happening behind the gymnasium. She felt slightly bad for the girl since she fell for such a troublesome guy. It was a waste of her looks too.

Once everything ended smoothly and they promised to start off as friends (Yeah... Right), the girl ran from the area and Makimiya Fuuki let out a sigh of relief.

"Fuuki!" I called out. I suspect that he already noticed I was there even if we were about a good twenty meters away. I waved my hand and he started to walk towards the entrance of the old school building. In two minutes, he finally got to the staircase where I was standing.

He huffed, a bit out of breath from climbing up a set of stairs. He was never an atlethic person but considering how he walked towards here instead of running, he was really out of shape. "You're really out of shape." I voiced my thoughts.

"Sh- Shut up." He said, trying to catch his breath. "I thought we were supposed to meet half way."

"I figured you needed the exercise." Was my excuse. Remembering why I called him anyways, I interrogated him. "Why'd you reject Luka-san? She's a looker and she has good grades. It's not like you get those types every day. Not to mention, she has really huge-"

"Don't even dare mentioning such a vulgar thing in front of me." I tried to stifle a laugh from this. "Plus, I'm pretty sure it wasn't me she liked."

"Hm?" I honestly thought she liked with him since I often caught her glancing at the two of us in the cafeteria, to be more specific, Fuuki. And I reckon a woman would fall for me.

"She probably likes Kaito-sensei like all the others. It sucks that I look a lot like him." He sulked. I couldn't disagree. After all, he really did look like Kaito-sensei with his blue hair and eyes. Not to mention that he also always wears a blue muffler.

"Hm. You're a bit different though. I think you look more like the blocker from that one volleyball anime." I said, gesturing to his glasses and short messy hair. "You should lose that old muffler though. The resemblance gets stronger."

He hissed at that comment. "Never." Was his short reply. "I don't get why you're so attached to that thing." I actually remember clearly what the muffler was. It was a blurry memory but if I wasn't mistaken, it was the muffler I gave to him when we were kids. Where it came from though, was a mystery.

"Anyways, you shouldn't be so choosy. You're lucky enough that you get confessions unlike me." To be honest, I was never as noticed as much as my childhood friend. He says I don't look as bad as I think but I'm pretty sure he was just sparing my feelings. Even so, Fuuki wasn't even popular so you can just imagine how much I stand out at school.

He raised his eyebrow. "You don't? You're really cute though." What an obvious liar. Whenever he lies, he bites either the insides of his cheeks or his bottom lip, looking away. A surefire telltale. I laughed at this. "You need to improve your lying." He looked at me with a slightly confused expression. "You saw through?" I laughed back as response.

"I wasn't lying for the second part though." I just stared at him. "Yeah, well since I've let you hang out with this cutie for nine years, treat me to some ice cream." I half-joked, quite serious about the topic of ice cream though. He frowned a bit at this. "I'm going to look more like sensei if I walk around eating ice cream."

"Never said you had to buy yourself ice cream." I reasoned. "So you're just leaving me out to eat ice cream for yourself." He pouted.

"Hm... Well let's get going anyways!" I said, taking the first few steps down the staircase. Fuuki sighed. "Stairs. Again. And I don't even get ice cream afterwards."

After thinking about it for a while, I finally found the solution to Fuuki's huge problem. "Then buy me two."

"Huh?" He asked confused. "Are you trying to push your luck or something?" I laughed a bit. "If you're that worried about getting seen holding the unholy cream, I'll just hold both our ice creams for you."

"Oh... Wait- How am I supposed to eat it without holding it?" I grinned at this. "You've played a million of galge, Fukkun. I think we all know by now that you have to lean in like the beautiful main character you are and lick the ice cream from where the heroine's holding it." He grimaced. At both the scenario and the nickname I called him.

"I'm not that desperate- Ah." A sudden idea came to his mind. "Let's just buy a tub of ice cream from a konbini instead." It was a rather uninteresting idea but at least it was practical. That also meant I had to come over to his apartment again, which I was planning to do anyways, but still...Wait... Thinking about it now, we were given that really difficult math homework. It was a good chance to copy his and (pretend to) work on it with him so I just nodded my head and agreed to his suggestion.

We stopped by a convenience mart and decided on Häagen Dazs. Except the flavors we chose were different.

"I told you, cookies and cream is better! Plus, mint choco is that teacher's favorite. I don't want it!" He tried to silently wail, considering the other people in the store. I tried to defend the gloriousness that is mint choco chip but in the end, the person paying had the upper hand.

He gave me a smug smile while we headed towards his apartment. I unceremoniously entered and said a decently loud "Excuse me." while removing my shoes and putting on the slippers tht Fuuki usually wears.

"Oi. That's mine, you idiot." I tried looking innocent. "Eh? Is that so? Well these are the slippers I remember wearing yesterday when I went to visit."

"That's because you ALSO wore them yesterday." He calmly explained. Yes, calmly. "But they're so much comfier than the ones I usually use." I whined but exchanged them for my own anyways.

"Next time we go shopping, I'm buying new slippers since the one you chose for me is way too hard." To which I just recieved a small "Hmph". I smiled at him to say that I was still pretty thankful for the hard slippers and was okay with them. Either that or I just naturally smiled at how childish he was acting.

"Well then, the ice cream's going to melt if we don't start eating it soon, right?" Fuuki gave a faint smile back and we went into the kitchen. We got our own bowls and I grabbed both our chopsticks when Fuuki raised an eyebrow. "Why... Would you eat ice cream with chopsticks?"

"I don't have my own spoon here." Was my simple reply. "It's either I go down this path alone or I drag you down with me. I prefer the latter. Plus, this is your chance to merge with your inner Japanese, Fukkun. The westerners are influencing you too much." He dropped the eyebrow but continued giving me the strange look.

"Yeah... I'm going to... grab my spoon now." He said while slowly reaching for the evil western item. Traitor.

"If you grab the damn spoon, I'll use your chopsticks." I threatened with a serious look. He laughed at this. "This is my apartment, Miku. I can use YOUR chopsticks anytime without you knowing about it." I glared at him and repeated out loud, "Traitor."

We ate the ice cream in silence as I continue glaring at him and his spoon. One more item to add to my shopping list, I guess. "Geez. Stop glaring... You do know we have spoons for visitors, right?" My eyes widened in disbelief at this. "You had extra spoons and you didn't tell me?"

"Well I'd love to tell you how I was inspired by seeing your Japanese spirit burning when you used chopsticks to try and eat ice cream that's almost completely melted... But honestly, I just wanted to see how you finish your ice cream soup with that." He reasoned. "Just give me a spoon." I said, not wanting to argue anymore.

As I thought. Mint choco does taste better.

* * *

Aaaa— These drabbles were written almost a year ago mostly for self indulgence so?

Sorry for labeling Fuuki as an OC btw. Vipperloids have their own character tag but for some reason UTAUloids don't. So fyi that beautiful main character is actually real and can sing so yeah...

(If you're wondering how I ended up with a complicated pairing like these two, I blame everything on TadanoCo-san and his songs. Two of them had these two in a duet/background harmony and I just-)


	2. Chapter 2

This idiot seriously needs to stop pretending she understands the questions.

Fuuki sighed. "Miku... You can... Just copy my homework when I'm done with it." Obviously, I knew this was her plan from the start. Pretend to help me with the questions while she copies down every answer I write. It's not that rare for her to do that everytime she can't keep up with the subject anymore.

"Really!?" She asked. Slightly surprised that I let her off easy this time. "Yeah. Stay after dinner though. I'll teach you the formulas since you obviously don't get it." She smiled at me. I faintly smiled back and quickly went back to figuring out the questions. "Well then I'll be using your kitchen. Need to cook rice." I gave a simple hum in response.

After a sad, sad period of time (25 minutes), I finally finished the twenty questions given out. Twenty might seem like a small number but the questions handed out to the class were quite difficult. Mostly because Miku and I belonged to 2-A which is quite advanced compared to the rest of the second years. Why Miku is part of our class is a mystery but she always seemed to score high without needing to study. That, combined with my- "our" homework keeps her grade above average.

I went out of my room into the living room where Miku was watching some anime about volleyball. Hah. That blocker does look a bit like me.

"Miku. I'm done." I said loudly over the noise. She nodded twice and said "Cup noodles with rice in your bowl. It's still warm.". I got the said bowl from the kitchen and plopped down next to her in the couch, crossing my legs like her.

We ate silently, focused on the TV (or at least Miku was). I was never one for sports animes but Miku seems to love them for some reason and once even forced me to join a sports team. Given my social skills and athletic ability, that didn't work out well. We continued to eat and I spent half of the time staring at her reactions. It was definitely much more interesting than what she was watching.

The episode ended and she hummed along to the ending credits while reaching her hand for my bowl. I handed it to her and she washed the dishes we used for tonight while I went back to organize my notes.

She once again reappeared in my room and I handed her the answers without a word. She mumbled a small thanks, walked over to the coffee table in the middle of my room and proceeded to copy while I grabbed my laptop, sat opposite to her and continued the galge I was playing.

"You done?" I asked after she yawned and stretched, an indication that she was complete with the process of copying. "Yeah." She stood up and sat next to me, staring at my screen. "How about you? Done with Mizuki's route?"

I smirked. "Don't know why you like that one. I'm doing Yuzuru's right now." I gestured towards the petite black haired girl. "That girl had big breasts. You know I prefer flat chested girls. Preferably 2-4 years younger than me." She smiled at this and whispered into my ear "Lolicon—".

"It's not like I'm a lolicon. I just... prefer pure girls. You know. Be the onii-chan type." I reasoned. "Hm? Can I sign up to be your imouto, then?"

"Hah. I said PURE girls." She pouted. "Plus. You already have the childhood friend role." I added as an afterthought. "Then shall we go down the childhood friend route?" She crouched towards me and I glared at her. "You disgust me." She went back to her position and laughed as I resumed playing.

"Ah. I think you chose the wrong choice there." She commented. "You should've chosen -I'll do it now if you want- instead of -I'll do it when you're older-. You might've gotten an ero scene." Disgusting. This is the reason she can't be a pure imouto. She took a look at me and laughed. Apparently, disgust shows up clearly on my face.

After muttering something about being a good older brother figure in the choice, a thought suddenly entered my head. "Wait. Now that I think about it... I was supposed to teach you, wasn't I?" I rhetorically asked. "...H-hah? What was that? Sorry. Didn't hear you." I gave her an irritated smile. "Don't be an idiot. This is for you. Plus. I sit beside you in class. I know the scores you got on yesterday's quiz."

She sighed. "So after I stare at your formulas that made my head spin, you're going to torture me with more? Give me a break."

"This WAS your break. So stop being an idiot and let me teach you." I put my laptop on sleep, kept it away and took out my notes. It took me a while to convince her to study and even more to explain such and such. It was sometime past nine in the evening when we finished.

We cleaned up quickly. "Well... It's about time for me to go isn't it?" And for the first time since we started studying, I looked at the tiny clock up on my desk. "It gets late pretty quick, huh? I'll walk you home." She nodded and we went out. She would probably never admit it but her face and build is the type that attracts molesters (excluding the chest area). Weak as hell, to boot.

As we went out, she struck a light conversation. "That was the third one this month." I raised an eyebrow. "The third one to confess, I mean."

"Jeez. Is this the only conversation starter you have?" It was annoying. Those girls never even talked to me so the only reason they would go after me was probably my appearance. Which just so happened to look like that stupid popular teacher's. "Hmm... Then how's life?" She asked. Like that was better.

"I hate to admit it but we disgustingly stick together with the minimum of thirteen hours a day so that question is basically useless to ask." Considering that we spend classes, lunch and the period after school together, it was about nine hours of school and four hours at my place. Hah. Sometimes she even stays over.

"Is that so? Then the maximum hours a day I spend with you would be twenty four, right? Every weekend when I stay over." Our friendship is disgustingly close. What's with this. "We really need love lives to focus on since our friendship is disgustingly close." She continued, voicing out my previous thought.

"Impossible. Girls only like me for my appearance and you..." I trailed off. Miku's pretty oblivious about it but she's actually moderately popular with the guys. If it weren't for the guys mistaking me for her boyfriend, she'd have more confessions than I ever had. Although I am at fault since I never really denied it.

"Haha. No need to sugarcoat it. Guys don't even look at me. Much less like me." Ah. Her self-confidence is really low. "I keep telling you this, but you're cute, you idiot." I said, trying to raise up her morale. She just frowned at me, thinking I was probably lying.

"You know, it really bothers me that you mean it when you say that." Now that I think about it, how does she always know whenever I'm lying or not. She knew I was earlier this afternoon and yet when I'm saying it truthfully now, she doesn't call me out on it. But then again, it's pretty fair since I also know whenever she lies too. She probably doesn't notice but she plays with the hem of her shirt when she lies. "How so?"

"Well for one, you're so sincere about it that it's almost disgusting. Second, you're being disgusting. And third, you're being so romantically disgusting that it's sending me weird signals." I made a face of disgust on the third point. What the hell does she mean by me being 'romantic'. Also, it was probably intended, but all her points was just her calling me disgusting.

I sighed. "Don't be an idiot. We all know the childhood friend route never works out. Plus, even if I were to like you, I'd say my feelings straight out instead of confusing you by randomly dropping hints." There was a brief silence afterwards. "You really are disgusting." She smiled as she ran ahead of me.

I tried catching up but it was nowhere near possible for me to run and when she noticed I was really lagging behind, she stopped for a moment to wait for me. "Wow. You really ARE out of shape."

"Sh- Shut up." It wasn't the most colorful response I could give but when you're trying to catch your breath, you can't exactly think of a good comeback. "Strange. You said the exact same thing this afternoon."

I took a quick glance at my phone. "Ah. It's 22:16 already." I said to no one in particular. Miku looked up a bit, calculating the numbers. "10:16 PM... Ah. It's late. My mom's already used to me returning late but my brother's a worrywart. He hates you too since I spend most of my time with you and he's worried that you'll rape me one of these days." She exaggerated, rolling her eyes.

I laughed at this. I already know that Mikuo's hated me ever since I turned fourteen since, apparently, it was the age of raging hormones and 'wanting to try being an adult' but we got along pretty good before that. On the other hand, Miku's mom was always nice and trusted me. She also made the best tea blends I've ever tasted.

"Ha. I'd much rather rape your brother instead of you." I said while laughing, not realizing what I just said as Miku gave me a questioning look. "Don't tell me you're gay for my brother? I don't mind you being gay, but my brother? Really?" I choked.

"Miku. No." I gave her a disapproving look as we continued walking.

* * *

Why am I updating this.

Anyways, said blocker from volleyball anime is Tsukishima Kei. Idk I like Haikyuu.

Also you can eat most things with chopsticks so don't question the previous chapter. I was once desperate enough to eat yogurt with chopsticks since the spoons were dirty. Ended up finishing the cup. orz fml


End file.
